


Шанс для незнакомцев

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шанс поквитаться с врагом выпадает не каждый день, а второй шанс - тем более. Но иногда достаточно встретить незнакомца в поезде, чтобы получить заветную возможность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шанс для незнакомцев

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: sige_vic

Что-то внизу дернулось один раз, потом еще раз и еще. Где-то под ухом заскрипело, а где-то сбоку – зашипело. И, судя по всему, все вместе тронулось с места.

Нерон резко открыл глаза и уселся на чем-то, что сильно напоминало койку из клингонской тюрьмы, только заправленную чистым накрахмаленным бельем, маркированным подозрительными голубыми печатями. От подушки исходил хорошо опознаваемый аромат ромуланских гор и, кажется, лаванды.

Поразмыслив над фактами, Нерон пришел к выводу, что оказался в каком-то движущемся поезде, причем в вагоне экстра-класса. Вот теперь по правде становилось жутко.

Сидящий напротив давно нестриженый человек, по виду настоящий головорез, доверия тоже не вызывал. Он сидел, подперев рукой скуластую голову, и меланхолично помешивал в прозрачном стакане какую-то дымящуюся коричневую жидкость. Маленькая серебристая ложечка раз за разом задевала край стакана, отчего по купе то и дело разносился противный звон, от которого у Нерона кишки скручивались узлами и очень хотелось оторвать собственные уши.

– Какого черта я тут делаю?! – после пятиминутной экзекуции взвыл ромуланец и треснул кулаком по разделяющему их с соседом столику. – Что это за место такое?

Сидящий напротив незнакомец наконец-то завершил лицезрение за окном бескрайних холмов, поддернутых густым туманом, и обратил свой взор на Нерона. От его спокойной улыбки кровь стыла в жилах.

– Добро пожаловать на рейс в один конец, – загадочным тоном ответил человек, по-видимому решив, что Нерон тут же все поймет и, может быть, даже обрадуется.

Но радоваться Нерону было нечему, особенно когда он понял, что от тряски в вагоне его начинает подташнивать, а где здесь бумажные пакеты, он знать не знает.

– Ты расскажешь мне все… – начал он свою грозную речь, но запнулся, вспомнив, что не спросил имени своего попутчика.

– Хан, – вежливым тоном подсказал человек.

– Ага, – возликовал Нерон и продолжил не менее грозно, – ты расскажешь мне все, Хан. Иначе поплатишься головой. Ты, конечно, еще не догадываешься, с кем связался, но я – Нерон, я прошел сквозь черную дыру, уничтожил целую планету, сражался с флотом Федерации…

– Ах, это, – подавив зевоту, прервал его Хан и подул на коричневую жижу в своем стакане. – Может, попробуете поразить меня чем-нибудь другим?

Нерон уставился на него во все глаза. Все-таки не зря он хотел взорвать Землю – с человеческим нахальством можно было бороться только самыми радикальными способами.

– Я почти взорвал «Энтерпрайз», – вскинув голову, объявил он Хану, но его новый знакомый только разочарованно покачал головой.

– Всего лишь «почти». – Хан отхлебнул из стакана дымящейся жидкости и с сочувствием, добавил: – Что ж, зато теперь мы хотя бы знаем, почему вы здесь.

Нерону совсем не понравилось это «мы» применительно к нему и этому вихрастому маньяку, но дело требовало проявить осмотрительность, а потому он позволил человеку говорить.

– Вы поверите мне, если я скажу, что вы мертвы? – Хан посмотрел на Нерона с интересом. – И что я тоже не совсем жив?

– Разве я похож на дурака? – обиделся от такого недоверия к собственным умственным способностям Нерон, все-таки он мог предположить, что второй проход через сингулярность на разваливающемся звездолете не скажется положительным образом на его здоровье. – Конечно, я мертв! И я даже знаю, кто в этом виноват!

– Неужели Джим Кирк? – совершенно будничным тоном поинтересовался новоявленный собеседник, с любопытством рассматривая что-то на дне своего стакана.

– Вот еще! – взвился Нерон, – что мне этот жалкий слизняк! Выскочка, да и только, окажись дело в нем – это было бы настоящим позором. Нет, все из-за Спока, – продолжал свою обличительную речь ромуланец, не замечая, как сильно сверкнули гневом глаза Хана. – Это он виноват во всех моих бедах! Будь он проклят!

На лице Хана появилась гримаса, которая в скором времени трансформировалась в вежливую улыбку. Но улыбка эта уже не сулила ничего хорошего, наподобие пустынной кобры, раздувшей свой капюшон перед смертоносной атакой.

– То есть вы утверждаете, что капитан Кирк – ничтожество?

– Именно так! – запальчиво подтвердил Нерон.

– И все, кому он перешел дорогу, ничтожества в еще большей степени? – уточнил Хан.

В вопросе содержался явный подвох, Нерон чувствовал это всеми фибрами души, пока еще остававшейся при нем. Портить отношения с попутчиком, с которым придется делить купе еще неизвестно сколько времени, было бы очень опрометчивым поступком даже для такого импульсивного ромуланца, как он.

– Я этого не говорил, – осторожно ответил Нерон.

– Но подразумевал, – закончил за него Хан.

– А это уже не твое дело! Что хочу, то и думаю. – Ромуланец сложил руки на груди и демонстративно уставился в окно, показывая тем самым, что разговор закончен.

– По-вашему, смогли бы вы убить Джима Кирка взамен на маленькую услугу? – внезапно спросил человек. Он все еще подпирал кулаком подбородок, как будто речь шла о чем-то совершенно обыденном – скажем, о покупке дивана.

Нерон не смог сдержать саркастический смешок. Последнее, что он хотел бы делать, сидя в призрачном поезде, так это обсуждать гипотетические убийства гипотетических врагов малознакомых ему людей. Однако, помня о вежливости, все-таки выдавил из себя:

– Что за услуга?

– Ответное убийство Спока. Я знаю, каково это, когда гнев застилает разум и все летит в тартарары. – Хан наклонился ближе. – Я не испытываю ненависти к вулканцу и знаю, что убить его мне будет гораздо проще. Почему-то у меня такое ощущение, что я это уже делал.

Надо сказать, Нерон оценил способность человека предлагать выгодные условия сделки, однако в его плане имелся существенный просчет.

– Возможно, ты забыл, но мы мертвы, – на всякий случай напомнил он.

Хан снова улыбнулся – вообще, как оказалось, он был довольно-таки улыбчивым типом.

– Знаете ли вы такое понятие, как «незавершенные дела»? Дайте обещание убить Кирка, и я найду способ развернуть поезд.

Нерон дал обещание не задумываясь.

* * *

Неоновая вывеска «Парк аттракционов» разноцветными лампочками сияла прямо над головой Джима Кирка. В руках самый молодой капитан в истории Звездного флота сжимал входной билет не менее веселенькой расцветки. Судя по перечню развлечений, предоставляемых ему абсолютно бесплатно, увольнительная обещала быть что надо. Джим уже сто лет никуда не выбирался, и вот такая удача. Со стороны руководства парка было очень милым прислать ему приглашение поучаствовать в увеселениях, пока «Энтерпрайз» болтается на орбите планеты. И хотя Джим понятия не имел, за какие заслуги удостоился внезапного подарка, разбираться он не стал – ведь если был билет, значит, и заслуги тоже имелись. Все логично, говоря словами Спока.

– Капитан, что вы здесь делаете? – Джим не сразу понял, что голос вулканца звучит не только у него в голове, а потому блаженная улыбка образовалась у него на губах на целую секунду позже обычного.

– Это я должен задать тебе этот вопрос! – наконец ответил Джим, когда все-таки понял, что вулканец, представший перед ним во всей своей горделивой красе, не галлюцинация на почве безответной любви, а вполне себе настоящий Спок. – Решил все-таки немного поразвлечься?

– Я здесь по делу, – чопорно ответил вулканец, всем своим видом показывая, насколько чужды ему человеческие радости, – мне прислали приглашение изучить работу некоторых устройств парка. Совершенно очевидно, что здесь используются некоторые прогрессивные технологии.

Джиму очень хотелось спросить, какие такие прогрессивные технологии есть у каруселей с лошадками, но решил, что ляпнуть что-нибудь невпопад он еще успеет, а пока нужно пользоваться моментом.

– А вот у меня совершенно нет никаких планов, – самым невинными тоном сказал Джим и даже почти не соврал. Действительно, разве можно считать планами намерение посетить в этом же парке «Тоннель любви» или «Комнату Страха»? – Поэтому ничто не мешает мне составить тебе компанию.

Если Спок и обрадовался этому предложению, то наглядно свою радость демонстрировать не стал. Он лишь выгнул дугой бровь, предоставив Джиму возможность самому догадаться, хорошо это или плохо.

– Ладно, давай посмотрим на список аттракционов, которые ты намерен сегодня проинспектировать. – Джим бесцеремонно вырвал из рук старпома аляповатую брошюру. И вновь свои возражения, если таковые и были, Спок мастерски удержал при себе и лишь заложил руки за спину, что, по мнению Джима, являлось сигналом готовности вулканца подчиниться воле старшего по званию даже на отдыхе. Это очень обнадеживало. Да что там, Джим на радостях уже готов был бежать к ближайшему ларьку за сладкой ватой, а искушение купить непробиваемому вулканцу воздушный шарик в виде пони становилось просто-таки запредельным. Следовало контролировать свои эмоции, а потому с самым что ни есть серьезным видом Джим начал изучать первый указанный в списке Спока аттракцион. Не без интереса он отметил, что у него самого в пригласительном билете подобного развлечения не было.

АТТРАКЦИОН «СИЛОМЕР УДАРА» – гордо возвещала брошюра Спока. Судя по исчерпывающему описанию, вулканец одним махом мог узнать силу, резкость и энергию своего удара, а при особом раскладе даже выиграть приз. Стоило лишь садануть со всей дури молотом по соответствующей подушке, и электронное табло мигом бы выдало результат. Честно говоря, после той потасовки на мостике еще перед официальным капитанским назначением Джим и так с легкостью мог классифицировать физические данные Спока как выдающиеся. Челюсть у него до сих пор иногда побаливала, особенно перед магнитными бурями. Однако напоминать Споку об этом сейчас не следовало.

– Что же, по-моему, неплохое начало, – выдал Джим, возвращая вулканцу его имущество. Брошюру с изображенным на обложке веселым паровозиком Спок принял с королевским достоинством.

– Капитан, не вполне уверен, что вы правильно понимаете цель моего присутствия здесь.

– Я сообразительней, чем ты думаешь, Спок, – утешил вулканца Джим и одарил поднявшуюся вверх острую бровь влюбленной улыбкой. – Но ты как специалист по науке должен понимать, что одними техническими характеристиками нам не обойтись. Придется действие инноваций проверить и на себе. А потому, – Джим уже тащил оробевшего вулканца за собой в сторону переливающегося огнями аттракциона, – я как старший по званию не могу у тебя не спросить. Дашь попробовать ударить хотя бы разок?

* * *

То, что это не его время, Хан понял сразу; то, что и вселенная совсем не его, выяснилось немного позже. Вместо того чтобы оказаться в центре Альфа-квадранта, Хана вышвырнуло на какую-то захудалую планетку, главной гордостью которой был не менее захудалый парк аттракционов и, надо сказать, только выработанное в поезде безграничное терпение позволило Хану не придушить Нерона сию же минуту, а ограничиться очень емким описанием мозговой деятельности ромуланца. Конечно, можно было разорвать сделку, устроив скандал, но после нескольких минут тяжелых размышлений Хан пришел к выводу, что в любой из вселенных существует Джим Кирк, а если он существует, то нет никаких причин его не убить. То есть, конечно, убить его должен был Нерон, а самому Хану предстояло разобраться с вулканцем, но это были, в сущности, совершеннейшие мелочи на пути к заветной мечте, тем более что, как вскоре выяснилось, «Энтерпрайз» курсировал по орбите этой самой планеты. Добыть приглашение на пару аттракционов, пусть и не совсем законными путями, а потом отослать желаемому объекту было совсем уж плевым делом.

– Мистер, я хочу на ваш аттракцион!

Какой-то белобрысый пацан с желтым шариком в руках подергал Хана за штанину и, не дожидаясь ответа, попытался пролезть за ограждение.

– Только попробуй, – предупредил Хан, решительно преграждая наглому ребенку дорогу. В его, как и всегда, безупречном плане, разработанном в кротчайшие сроки, имелось только два недочета. Хан как-то не подумал, что, изображая работника парка, ему придется целый день отбиваться от сопливых детей, так и норовящих закатить истерику, и разгуливать при этом в форме, которая мало того, что была совершенно неэстетичной, так еще наглухо застегивалась под самое горло, лишая окружающих возможности лицезреть его генетически совершенное тело. Последнее смущало даже больше, чем первое.

– Ну мистер, – насупился мальчишка, – я хочу туда, – и для верности топнул ногой.

– Не положено, – выдал стандартное объяснение Хан и зыркнул на ребенка грозным взглядом. Обычно он ограничивался лишь словесными убеждениями, но что-то в этом ребенке Хану определенно не нравилось: то ли блондинистая внешность, то ли желтый шарик, то ли наглые повадки. Очень раздражающие, надо сказать.

– А я все равно хочу!!! – выдал ребенок очередной аргумент в свою пользу и по всем признакам собрался зареветь. Хан честно не хотел – он, может быть, даже рассчитывал этого избежать, но выбора у него не оставалось. Одарив противного мальчишку ласковой улыбкой, он уколол болтающийся на веревочке шарик отверткой. От хлопка заложило уши, зато результат был молниеносным. Пацан на второй космической скорости улепетывал куда подальше, а Хану оставалось только покачать головой, в очередной раз подумав об отсутствии в мире справедливости. Он, можно сказать, только что спас противному мальчишке жизнь, его аттракцион не был рассчитан на детей – в общем-то, он был рассчитан только на одного конкретного вулканца, который должен был поджариться в ту самую минуту, когда молоток окажется на подушке силомера, но разве можно было за это рассчитывать на благодарность?

Впрочем, долго рассуждать о несправедливостях как этого мира, так и того, откуда Хан явился, он не сумел. Минуту спустя он обнаружил, что среди толпы появилась черная гладкая макушка одного высокомерного вулканца, которого следовало убить. Упорно подавляемая ярость едва ли не вырвалась наружу, когда в непосредственной близости от черной макушки появилась еще одна – взлохмаченная и светлая; казалось, она так и нарывалась на неприятности.

Хан сжал ладони в кулаки. Желание воткнуть отвертку Джиму Кирку в какой-нибудь жизненно важный орган прямо здесь и сейчас сводило с ума. Но он отважно держался – в конце-то концов, исполнять чужую работу было ниже его достоинства. Стоило сосредоточиться на первоочередной цели: забыть о Джиме Кирке, не смотреть на Джима Кирка, не слушать Джима Кирка, найти зону слепого пятна и удерживать Джима Кирка там.

– Ого, а выглядит это более внушительно, чем я себе представлял, – заявил своему вулканскому дружку капитан. – Тут даже спорить нечего, Спок, эту штуку надо опробовать. – Кажется, в руках Кирк держал гигантский шоколадный рожок, которым можно было бы накормить целую ораву мальчишек, наподобие того, которого Хан так мастерски прогнал. Впрочем, Хан быстро отбросил эту мысль, упорно стараясь дышать через нос и смотреть куда угодно, но только не в эти наглые глаза, которые в этом мире, несомненно, были гораздо наглее тех, которые он помнил по прошлому.

– Вы, должно быть, Спок, – медовым голосом поинтересовался Хан, обращаясь к вулканцу. Кирка он старательно игнорировал, свято придерживаясь правила – если зла не видишь, значит, его не существует, – я ждал вас. Уверен, наши технологии покажутся вам смертельно интересными.

Видя любопытный блеск в черных глазах вулканца, Хан уже не сомневался, что от заветной цели его отделяет всего лишь один удар по принимающей платформе. Он уже успел поколдовать с настройками аттракциона, а потому, как бы Спок ни ударил, тот добьется максимального результата и тогда… Тогда от наивного вулканца останется лишь мокрое место.

* * *

– А здорово у вас тут все устроено. – Джим деловито уставился на переливающийся огнями столб с блестящим колоколом на самой верхотуре. – От желающих, наверное, отбоя нет?

Он решил, что будет не очень вежливо по отношению к работнику аттракциона ковырять носком ботинка землю и задумчиво есть мороженое, пока Спок роется в микросхемах компьютера, а потому уже целых десять минут развлекал угрюмого собеседника вопросами. Ответы он получал в виде непознаваемого мычания, но совершенно не думал обижаться. Понятное дело, не каждый день к тебе с инспекцией прилетают капитаны звездолетов и их чертовски привлекательные старшие помощники, от такого кто угодно оробеет.

– Вы ведь не против, если я попробую первым? – спросил Джим и, получив в качестве ответа очередную порцию сдавленного мычания, направился к огромному молотку.

– Капитан, – вдруг окликнул Джима Спок, – не стоит торопить события. Этот аттракцион немного отличается от земных аналогов, к которым вы привыкли.

Джим перевел взгляд с желанного молота на не менее желанного старпома. Конечно же, Спок имел в виду те самые инновационные технологии, которыми это чудо техники было щедро напичкано. Видимо, Спок уже сумел разобраться, что к чему.

– Посмотрите. – Спок легко забрался на небольшую платформу, расположенную в непосредственной близости от блестящего столба. По сравнению с переливающимся всеми цветами радуги аттракционом платформа не вызывала никаких восторженных ожиданий. Однако стоило вулканцу замереть на месте, как его стройное тело осветилось десятками ярких полос, которые медленно начали свое продвижение сверху вниз. – Компьютер просканировал мою мышечную массу, зафиксировал рост, вес и теперь сводит все данные, чтобы вычислить максимальную силу, которую я способен применить молотом в отношении принимающей подушки аттракциона.

По мнению Джима, мышечная масса ног и тем более того, что находилось от них в непосредственной близости, для поражения цели аттракциона были не так уж важны, однако сердце забилось чаще. Хотелось узнать, что там насканировал компьютер – чисто из профессионального интереса, конечно же. Но верный правилам незнакомец, что работал на аттракционе, загородил монитор компьютера.

– Теперь можете узнать, насколько ваш мышечный тонус соответствует тому, который должен быть в идеале для вашего организма, – вежливо сообщил он Споку, почему-то осуждающе косясь на Джима.

Поскольку Джим стоял к молотку ближе всех, то совершенно логично и схватил его первым, чтобы передать старпому. Несмотря на гипертрофированные размеры, в руке вес молотка почти не ощущался, и Джим играючи помахал молотком из стороны в сторону, приведя работника аттракциона в еще больший душевный трепет. По всему выходило, что Джиму неожиданно представился удивительный шанс поразить воображение вулканца своей невиданной силой. И этого шанса он упускать не собирался – единственной проблемой оказалось мороженое в другой руке.

– Спок, думаю, ты должен мне помочь, – высказал свое умозаключение Джим и сунул шоколадный рожок прямо под нос вулканцу. На самом деле сейчас он пытался убить двух зайцев сразу: освободить руки и все-таки заставить Спока попробовать мороженое. Чем больше Спок отказывался, тем сильнее Джиму хотелось добиться своего.

– Капитан, я уже сказал вам, что не собираюсь пробовать продукт, сделанный из сомнительных ингредиентов. – Спок в очередной раз продемонстрировал решительный отказ, чуть сморщив нос и сложив на груди руки.

– А я тебе говорил, чтобы ты не называл меня капитаном, – парировал Джим, – мы с тобой не на мостике, и ты прекрасно знаешь мое имя – «Джим». Разве тебе так трудно его произнести?

На мгновение вулканец заколебался, но быстро справился с сомнением:

– Это не профессионально.

– Зато приятно. И вообще, все зовут меня Джимом. Пайк зовет, Боунз зовет, даже корабельный компьютер – и тот! – Джим поискал глазами работника аттракциона и тут же решил привлечь его на свою сторону. – Вот вы тоже, – он потряс рожком у самого лица незнакомца, – можете звать меня просто Джимом.

Глаза человека тут же расширились – видимо, он не мог поверить, что добился такой чести – быть с капитаном звездолета на короткой ноге. Джим послал ему ободряющую улыбку, от чего глаза незнакомца стали еще шире.

– Можете назвать ваше имя, и тогда мы с чистой совестью будем считать друг друга добрыми друзьями, – благородно пообещал Джим, наблюдая, как после этого заявления могучая грудь работника аттракционами стала подниматься и опадать с удвоенной скоростью. – Право, не стоит так волноваться, – продолжил он свою скромную речь, – я всего лишь обычный человек, помимо того, что еще и самый молодой в истории Звездного Флота капитан. – Джим весело подмигнул такому сентиментальному молчуну. – Кстати, вы не подержите? – И он протянул ему злополучное мороженное.

Незнакомец с нахлынувшими чувствами справиться не сумел и, очевидно, от восторга замахал руками, что было, конечно, очень лестно для Джима, но весьма плачевно для судьбы его мороженого. Шоколадный рожок, выбитый из его сжатой ладони, с грацией, свойственной перелетным птицам, по идеальной параболе устремился в синее небо, но, достигнув пика где-то над самой макушкой вулканца, сменил траекторию и с громким хлюпаньем приземлился прямо на подушку силомера. Эффект от этого действа был просто-таки впечатляющий: стрелка на столбе силомера подпрыгнула к колоколу, и тот радостно зазвонил, возвещая о полной и безоговорочной победе. Сверху на несчастный рожок посыпался сноп искр, но это было уже совсем неважно, потому как мороженое успело растечься по платформе и теперь испарялось, пенясь шоколадными пузырями.

– Упс, – сказал Джим, автоматически убирая руки за спину, – кажется, у вас что-то сломалось. – Он решил не заострять внимание на степени своей причастности к этому «у вас» и с искренним сочувствием посмотрел в глаза работника аттракциона, в очередной раз поразившись, насколько тот радеет за свое дело. В глазах незнакомца читалась невыразимая тоска и даже скорбь.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что инновационные технологии так чувствительны к шоколаду, – в знак поддержки сказал он новоявленному другу и заботливо похлопал его по плечу. – Уверен, вы быстро все почините. Или, может, вы хотите, чтобы мы вам помогли?

– Нет, – сказал как отрезал незнакомец, и Джим понимающе покачал головой. Профессиональная гордость – дело серьезное. В такой ситуации лучше было поскорее оставить его одного, предоставив полный простор для деятельности, к тому же у Джима был целый список дел куда более привлекательных, чем выгребание шоколадной жижи из внутренностей силомера.

– Теперь моя очередь выбирать развлечение, – сказал он Споку, когда они встали в длинную очередь за новой порцией мороженого.

– Это будет справедливо, капитан… – согласился вулканец, но после целой череды печальных вздохов со стороны Кирка добавил: – …Джим. Куда ты предлагаешь отправиться?

– Ну… – протянул Джим, делая вид, что внимательно изучает свой пригласительный билет, – здесь столько всего интересного. Но мне почему-то кажется, что «Тоннель любви» должен понравиться нам больше всего.

* * *

Нерон поудобнее устроился в своем укрытии и снова направил окуляры доисторического бинокля в зияющую пасть пещеры, вход которой был обвешан кровавыми сердцами и отъевшимися крылатыми человеческими младенцами, вооруженными примитивным стрелковым оружием. По какой причине все это должно было настроить людей на романтический лад, ему было невдомек, и надо признать, он потратил на осмысление увиденного около десяти минут времени, проведенного в засаде.

Впрочем, все это было неважно. Главное – Нерон точно знал, что рано или поздно его жертва явится сюда. Джим Кирк наверняка прельстится халявным билетом, отправленным ему Нероном. Ромуланец даже не сомневался, что капитан обязательно найдет себе кого-нибудь, кого с удовольствием затащит, пользуясь удачным моментом, во тьму «Тоннеля любви».

– Посетите «Тоннель любви»! – вещал издевательский голос, откуда-то из динамиков громкоговорителя. – Это хорошая примета! Загадайте желание и поцелуйтесь. Если ваша любовь искренняя, то все загаданное обязательно сбудется!

Нерон невесело усмехнулся – что тут говорить, он был абсолютно прав. Такой призыв капитан точно не сумеет проигнорировать. Только вот любви в тоннеле Кирк не обнаружит, зато найдет тысячу кубов модифицированного дихлорангидрида, старательно – можно даже сказать заботливо – сворованного Нероном из соседнего павильона, где обитала цитритиевая камбала, так любящая этот газ. И все это – персонально для Джима Кирка, ну, и для неудачливой подружки капитана, так некстати заведшей с ним знакомство. Подумаешь, случится одна лишняя смерть. Нерон, не задумываясь, отнес это к издержке любого рабочего процесса.

Где-то в противоположном крае парка развлечений что-то громко ухнуло и, кажется, взорвался фейерверк. Тоннель же любви продолжал тонуть в непроглядной тьме, изредка подкрашиваясь близлежащими тусклыми фонарями в красно-розовый цвет. Молодые люди гордо рассаживали своих дам в автоматические лодки и пускались в романтическое путешествие, не подозревая о том, что являются объектами пристального наблюдения ромуланца в кустах. Этого не подозревал и Джим Кирк, наконец-то появившийся в поле обзора бинокля Нерона. Иногда мозг отказывается верить в то, что, по его мнению, нереально, а потому в высокой, слегка сутуловатой спутнице капитана Нерон не сразу признал мужчину и более того – вулканца, гибели которого желал всем своим сердцем.

Он даже подкрутил окуляры бинокля, решив на всякий случай не исключать возможность кратковременного помутнения рассудка, но и после добавления максимальной резкости картинка осталась неизменной – вместе с Джимом Кирком в лодку с величайшей осторожностью усаживался Спок.

– Я, наверное, все-таки был не очень плохим ромуланцем, – сказал вслух Нерон. Обычно он не имел привычки разговаривать сам с собой, но в кустах кроме него никого не было, а поделиться радостью с миром очень хотелось. Тем более что его план готов был вот-вот оправдаться на целых двести процентов и дело оставалось за малым.

Нерон опустил обзор бинокля, чтобы узнать номер лодки, в которой решили совершить путешествие вулканец и его человеческий дружок. По правому борту доисторического плавательного средства ярко-красной краской, видимо оставшейся после изготовления гигантских сердец, была намалевана цифра «1». Нерон ехидно фыркнул, и почему его это не удивляло? Интересно, что бы стал делать Джим Кирк, если бы ему попалась цифра «2»? Отправился бы вплавь? На замысле Нерона это сказалось бы самым плачевным образом, но сейчас было не то время, чтобы размышлять о гипотетических неудачах. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше.

Нерон буквально видел события следующих нескольких минут. Вулканец и капитан проплывут через зияющую пасть «Тоннеля любви», искренне веря, что их движением управляет стандартная программа, и будут придерживаться этой святой уверенности до того момента, пока управление лодкой не перехватит Нерон и не направит их ковчег любви в смертельную ловушку. Он, конечно, не проверял, но знатоки утверждали, что минута в камере с дихлорангидридом превратит даже клингона в хладный труп. А для капитана с вулканцем хватит и десяти секунд. Нерон бы с радостью посмотрел на предсмертную агонию своих врагов, но в таком случае пришлось бы занимать диспозицию в «Тоннеле любви», а к черным провалам, ведущим в неизвестном направлении, с некоторых пор он питал недоверие.

Поэтому он решил довольствоваться малым. Пусть они плывут, а он скромно подождет на выходе – в конце концов, в любом случае все закончится хорошо.

* * *

При ближайшем рассмотрении «Тоннель любви» оказался в большей степени просто тоннелем, где гуляли неприятные сквозняки и пахло сыростью, нежели местом, наделенным особой романтической силой и энергией. Впрочем, бедро Спока, плотно прижатое к бедру Джима, с лихвой компенсировало все недостатки этого места. И Джим отдавал должное безымянным конструкторам: автоматические лодочки были настолько узки, что отодвинься вулканец в сторону хоть на сантиметр – непременно бы проломил собой правый борт.

– До сих пор не понимаю, чем тебя прельстило это место, – подал голос Спок, когда за его спиной рука Джима ненавязчиво скользнула к правому борту лодки – естественно, чтобы хоть как-то расширить свободное пространство. И никто, конечно, не был виноват в том, что из-за этого рука капитана оказалась в непосредственной близости от талии старпома, а сам Джим вплотную прилепился к телу вулканца. – Мы могли бы продолжить изучение других высокотехнологичных устройств парка, а вместо этого тратим время здесь, – деланно отстраненно сказал вулканец, в тот самый момент, когда рука капитана все-таки нашла свое пристанище на его правом боку.

– Здесь тоже можно было бы провести некоторые занимательные эксперименты, – проворковал Джим прямо в острое ухо, совершенно справедливо полагая, что вулканец не вырывается из объятий скорее по причине внезапно нахлынувших романтических чувств к своему капитану, нежели из-за опасения опрокинуть крохотное плавательное средство, на котором они сейчас балансировали словно неваляшки.

– Если ты имеешь в виду наши тактильные контакты, то смею тебя заверить, я нахожу их отвлекающими, – решил построить из себя недотрогу Спок, – хотя, стоит признать, способ взаимодействия, только что предложенный тобой, достаточно теплосберегающий.

Джим просиял – это было уже кое-что. Если Спок начал видеть логику в том, что Джим сейчас чуть ли не сидел у него на коленях, то дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Тоннель вдруг перестал казаться Джиму темным рассадником летучих мышей и превратился в радостную обитель светлых надежд. Тем более что по какой-то волшебной причине их со Споком лодка отбилась от общей стаи и теперь, неспешно покачиваясь на воде, плыла в очень многообещающе безлюдном направлении.

– Хочешь загадать желание, Спок? – невинно поинтересовался Джим, когда понял, что в обозримом пространстве нет ни одной живой души, которая могла бы нарушить идиллический момент.

– Разве это не должен подкреплять какой-то сомнительный ритуал? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Спок, и Джим тут же прибавил очко в свою пользу – по крайней мере, вулканец не стал развивать дискуссию на тему нелогичности загадывания желаний в общем и в замкнутых пространствах в частности.

– Не ритуал, а всего лишь поцелуй, – опять же невинно уточнил Джим, очень довольный тем, что их лодка медленно, но верно вплывала в зону наиболее романтичного затемнения, – согласись, очень разумная цена за исполнение самого заветного желания.

Брови Спока, спрятавшиеся где-то в недрах его челки, совершенно точно свидетельствовали об обратном, но Джима теперь мог остановить разве что Армагеддон галактического масштаба.

– Это, можно сказать, твой долг как офицера – использовать уникальную возможность во благо Федерации, – наставительно сказал он старпому и ненавязчиво положил руку ему на колено. – Ты можешь загадать, чтобы все миссии «Энтерпрайз» были удачными, или чтобы нам увеличили финансирование, или чтобы в твою научную лабораторию прислали новое оборудование, или чтобы… – Джим ликующе поднял указательный палец, – чтобы Боунз перестал к тебе придираться. Или…

Джим ошибся, не только галактический Армагеддон был способен заткнуть ему рот. Спок справился с этой задачей очень умело. Особенно действенным стал его способ, когда к губам вулканца присоединился и его язык.

* * *

Нерон едва успел прыгнуть обратно в облюбованные им кусты, когда лодка с живыми, здоровыми и, что самое возмутительное, донельзя довольными капитаном и старпомом выплыла из тоннеля. Больно ударившись о какую-то корягу, ромуланец с трудом подавил рвавшееся наружу рычание.

– Они что? Не дышали там, что ли? – в негодовании спросил он у ветки, которая то и дело норовила попасть ему в глаз. Минуты в тихой заводи среди отравленного газа должно было с лихвой хватить, чтобы его мечты стали явью, однако цветущий вид капитана, скачущего кузнечиком вокруг невозмутимого вулканца, указывал на обратный результат. Впрочем, беглый осмотр этих двоих через увеличительные линзы бинокля в полной мере убедил Нерона, что его недавний вопрос следовало произнести как утверждение. Очевидно – чем бы они ни занимались внутри «Тоннеля любви» – так совершенно точно, не дышали,

– Спок, я хочу еще! – канючил капитан, неприкрыто стараясь утянуть вулканца ко входу на аттракцион.

– Джим, загаданных нами желаний вполне хватит, чтобы успешно облететь весь Альфа-квадрант и обеспечить финансирование Звездного флота на столетия вперед, – сдержанно ответил вулканец, однако не скинул руки капитана, а наоборот, притянул его себе. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Нерон в приступе жестокой депрессии побился головой о близстоящее дерево. Дереву такое панибратское отношение к собственной персоне не понравилось, а потому сверху на крайне несчастного ромуланца немым укором посыпались желуди. Парочка вполне ощутимо ударила ему по макушке, и Нерона это немного отрезвило.

– Тогда давай пойдем сюда, – продолжались тем временем у лодок дебаты по поводу дальнейшего времяпрепровождения капитана и старпома. Джим Кирк ткнул пальцем в свою брошюру. – Этот аттракцион есть в пригласительном билете как у тебя, так и у меня.

Нерон издал вздох облегчения. Как бы судьба ни была благосклонна к этому вулканскому умнику и его нахальному капитану, у Нерона была предусмотрена еще одна дополнительная попытка. Если уж их не смог убить смертельный газ, то карусель, раскрученная до варп-скорости, благодаря остаткам диллитиевых кристаллов, которые Нерон так кстати обнаружил в собственной бляшке от ремня, сделает это совершенно точно. А потому стоило поспешить и занять место в первом ряду, то есть в технической кабине под платформой с разноцветными лошадками, ведь до осуществления так называемого «плана В» оставались считанные минуты.

 

«План В» Хана начал осуществляться в тот самый момент, когда он, связав продавца билетов и затолкав его в подсобку, занял его место рядом с каруселью. Что ж, он прекрасно понимал, что не стоило рассчитывать на милость судьбы и надеяться, что он сможет убить Спока с первой попытки. Видимо, кармическое влияние противоестественной удачливости капитана каким-то образом перекинулось и на его старпома, а потому вулканец стал таким же неуязвимым. Но Хан все-таки очень надеялся, что не до конца. Он всегда придерживался мнения: чего не сможет сделать взрыв маленький, то уж точно сделает взрыв большой. А по части больших взрывов Хан был не менее серьезным специалистом, так что для его пошатнувшееся самооценки было далеко еще не все потеряно. Главное – в нужный момент спрятаться в технической кабине под каруселью.

Он уже успел подготовить все необходимое: разложить в нужных местах взрывчатку и даже разогнать всех рвущихся на странноватого вида лошадок детей. Хотя, надо признать, на этот раз делать это стало не пример легче. Хан с гордостью подумал, что причиной тому были его прошлые заслуги на силомере, и теперь репутация Хана бежала впереди него. Это пусть немного, но поднимало настроение.

Еще больше настроение Хана улучшилось, когда он заметил приближающегося к карусели Спока. Правда, радость была недолгой: рядом с вулканцем вновь как приклеенный шествовал Джим Кирк. Хорошо хоть мороженого при нем не было.

– А это снова вы! – капитан издали помахал Хану рукой. – Вы уже починили свой аттракцион?

– Починил, – ответил Хан, стараясь, чтобы воздух из его легких не вырывался с трагическим свистом, а руки оставались при нем и не тянулись в пусть справедливом, но несомненно губительном сейчас желании свернуть Джиму Кирку шею. – Добро пожаловать, еще раз.

– О, – расплылся в улыбке капитан, – вы как всегда очень любезны. Напомните мне потом оставить в книге отзывов благодарность. Может, вам даже прибавят зарплату или вы станете работником месяца.

Столь многообещающее заявление могло вскружить голову кому угодно, но только не Хану. Переключив свое внимание на Спока, он сумел найти в себе силы сдержать болезненный оскал и выдать вежливое:

– Прошу, можете изучить технические характеристики аппаратуры, но я советую вам вначале прокатиться на карусели.

– Мы именно так и поступим, правда, Спок? – заявил Кирк, уже подталкивая своего вулканца к карусели. Затылком капитан Звездного флота не мог разглядеть улыбку, появившуюся на лице Хана, на этот раз она была действительно искренняя. И если бы Джим Кирк в тот момент обернулся, увиденное ему вряд ли бы понравилось.

* * *

Не то чтобы Спок сопротивлялся или активно выказывал какое-либо нежелание приближаться к поликарбонатным лошадкам всех расцветок и пород, но в какой-то момент Джим понял, что стоит, упершись руками в спину вулканца, который не желал продолжать движение вперед. И более того, окаменел так, что со стороны казался не менее искусственным, чем лошадки-роботы.

– Эй, ты чего? – в голосе явственно прозвучали нотки нетерпения. Да, Джим любил лошадей – и сейчас ему натерпелось оседлать ближайшую к ним кобылку в яблоках.

– Я думаю, что мне стоит заняться изучением блок-схем карусели, – натянуто ответил Спок, не сводя пристального взгляда с аттракционных роботов.

– С чего это вдруг ты передумал?

Одна из лошадок встряхнула косматой гривой и жизнерадостно заржала – от столь прогрессивных технологий вулканца аж передернуло.

– Они как живые, – прошептал Спок, и в его голосе Джим не уловил ни капли ожидаемого восхищения. В обычное время роботы вызывали бурный, можно сказать, нездоровый интерес со стороны вулканца, но сейчас его не было и в помине. Причиной могло служить лишь одно:

– Ты боишься лошадей? – абсурднее вопроса Джим не задавал, даже когда пытался вызнать у Чехова его нынешний возраст. Спок окинул капитана чуть ли не оскорбленным взглядом.

– Проявлять подобную реакцию на присутствие лошадиных роботов, зафиксированных на одном месте, было бы крайне нелогично.

– Хорошо, тогда пошли. – Джим снова уперся в каменную спину своего первого помощника.

– Джим, я хочу проверить блок-схемы аттракциона, – упрямо повторил вулканец. – Не хочу на… это, – чуть тише добавил он.

Это было мило, просто милее некуда. Спок боялся животных: ласковых, добрых пофыркивающих пони, которые и укусить-то не могли, потому что зубы у них были пластиковые, а что касается дикого нрава, то, конечно, с компьютерами всякое бывает, но вряд ли восстание компьютерных лошадей входило в программу аттракциона. Хотя Джим, может, даже заинтересовался бы такой перспективой.

– Тогда у меня есть блестящая идея! – сказал он, заговорщически подмигнув Споку, и лихо запрыгнул на лошадь. Спок ответил ему скептически поднятой бровью, что, возможно, было бы оскорбительно в другой ситуации, но сейчас лишь распыляло капитанский энтузиазм. – Садись со мной.

Кажется, работник аттракциона что-то сказал? Джим решил считать его мычание креативной формой согласия, тем более что лицо у того стало пунцово-красным – видимо, он вновь был смущен изобретательностью и благородством Джима. Джим к такому уже привык, а потому не стал разубеждать своего новоявленного друга в наличие у себя только бескорыстных мотивов.

– Я не шучу, – вместо этого сказал он Споку и расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке, – видишь, нам разрешили, и ты спокойно можешь сесть сзади и обхватить меня руками.

Джим добавил бы, чего он еще хотел, но решил попридержать гипотетических коней, а сконцентрироваться на конях вполне реальных. Он поудобнее устроился на лошади и даже для верности схватился за гриву, надеясь, что вид у него для Спока достаточно героический.

– Если ты настаиваешь, – обреченно сказал вулканец, однако же явно проникся жокейским запалом Джима, потому как, осторожно перекинув ногу через спину лошади, уже через минуту сидел прямо у него за спиной.

Джиму даже не пришлось просить запускать карусель, потому что работник аттракциона, вновь проявив похвальную расторопность, по личной инициативе метнулся к пульту управления. Мир закружился вокруг Джима, лошадь под ними издала радостное ржание и активно заработала лопатками, изображая вполне себе правдоподобный галоп. Спок, вероятно, пришел к такому же выводу, потому что немедленно вцепился в бока Джима, прижавшись так близко, как раньше бывало лишь в сладостных мечтах капитана. И так же, как в сладостных мечтах, Спок теперь активно дышал ему в ухо, правда вряд ли только по причине внезапно усилившегося любовного томления. 

Совершив два неспешных круга, заметно ускорившись, лошадка приступила к третьему. В силу возрастающей инерции, а может быть волнения Спока, Джим почувствовал, как руки вулканца переместились с его боков и заскользили по груди в поисках возможности покрепче ухватиться. Хотя крепче было уже некуда: вулканец давно распластался по спине Джима, не оставляя ни единого дюйма свободного пространства между их телами, неистово приживаясь к его бедрам внизу, а к шее – сверху.

– Джим, – просипел вулканец, опаляя ухо горячим беспокойным дыханием, – я тут подумал и решил, что мы могли бы вернуться на корабль и продолжить нашу увольнительную там. Подальше от этих… животных. – И чтобы у капитана не осталось никаких сомнений относительно истинных побуждений вулканца, как бы невзначай переместил левую руку несколько ниже, чем того требовала ситуация.

То ли карусель набирала слишком большую скорость, то ли Джим окончательно потерял голову в объятиях вулканца, но проплывающие парковые огоньки перед глазами слились в непрерывные горящие линии. Спок совершил ход конем: на пути к собственной цели предложил то, от чего в здравом уме и доброй памяти Джим не отказался бы никогда. Можно сказать, совместил приятное с полезным.

– Ты предлагаешь сойти прямо сейчас? – Теперь скачка на игрушечных лошадках тяготила Джима не меньше самого Спока. Что и говорить, вулканец умел переманивать на свою сторону, тем более если впереди маячила перспектива альтернативного развлечения.

Полуобернувшись, Джим успел заметить, как слегка приподнялась бровь вулканца, после чего Спок сиганул с лошадки вниз на землю. Не раздумывая ни секунды, следуя установленной догме «вначале делай, смотри на результат, а потом думай, как все исправить», Джим повторил кульбит вулканца. Густая трава и кувырок при приземлении смягчили удар. Как оказалось, карусель успела набрать нешуточную скорость.

– Джим, так и должно быть? – Спок подал руку своему капитану и указал на разноцветную полосу в том месте, где должны были быть скачущие веселые лошадки. Карусель гудела не хуже турбины аэродинамического самолета.

– Не уверен, – протянул Джим и на всякий случай поискал глазами работника карусели, которого и след простыл. – Опять у них тут что-то сломалось, давай-ка отойдем подальше.

Они успели отойти метров на тридцать, когда в поведении карусели начали проявляться новые интригующие странности. Сначала с громким скрипом она накренилась в сторону, а потом внутри у нее что-то полыхнуло. Это было неожиданным, но гораздо неожиданнее стало появление на месте недавнего пристанища кибернетических лошадок уменьшенной копии термоядерного взрыва. Компактный огненный гриб грозно распростерся над вращающимся куполом карусели и попытался дорасти до верхушек деревьев, но так и не сумел, а потому, стыдливо опав, через секунду и вовсе исчез, оставив на месте аттракциона аккуратную дымящуюся воронку.

– Это еще что такое? – в священном ужасе спросил Джим, решив, что локальные взрывы – это чересчур даже для такого прогрессивного парка, как этот.

– По всем признакам мы сейчас наблюдали уникальное явление – локальную сингулярность, – со знанием дела ответил Спок, как будто всю жизнь только и делал, что классифицировал сингулярности в местах общественного отдыха.

– Черную дыру, что ли? – обалдело переспросил Джим. – Не думаю, что это нормально.

– Совершенно верно, – подтвердил Спок, – только высокая температура в сочетании с высокими скоростями могла создать такую модель.

– Будем надеяться, что в подвале аттракциона никого не было. – Джим решил абстрагироваться от мысли о том, что они со Споком и сами могли сейчас по примеру термоядерного гриба схлопнуться в одну точку и начать явно несвоевременное путешествие по параллельным мирам.

– Вынужден с тобой согласиться, – вздохнул Спок, – похоже, прогрессивные технологии этого места требуют существенной доработки. Обязательно пошлю администрации подробные инструкции на этот счет.

– Но только не прямо сейчас, ладно? – забеспокоился Джим. Он, конечно, радел за процветание парков развлечений, но все же не так, как за свою все еще продолжающуюся увольнительную. Тем более что местная черная мини-дыра уже сходила на нет. – Давай ты сделаешь это через пару часов.

– Конечно, Джим, – Спок улыбнулся одними глазами, – поскольку лишь мы с тобой были свидетелями этого внезапного явления, было бы непростительно сейчас заняться не восстановлением душевного равновесия, а чем-то другим. И, вероятно, у тебя есть несколько предложений, как побыстрее справиться со стрессом?

Джим только загадочно улыбнулся и многозначительно подмигнул Споку: предложений у него было на любой вкус.

* * *

Что-то внизу дернулось один раз, потом еще раз и еще. Где-то под ухом заскрипело, а где-то сбоку – зашипело. И, судя по всему, все вместе тронулось с места.

Нерон в ужасе подскочил на своей койке, зная, что именно сейчас увидит перед собой. Так и есть: через маленький столик от него сидел тот самый человек, который стал причиной всех его неприятностей. На этот раз от былой выдержки Хана не осталось и следа, впрочем, как и от удобств вагона, в котором они куда-то ехали в прошлый раз. На окне и на двери красовались толстые металлические решетки – примитивно, но действенно, на койках – серое заскорузлое белье и никакой дымящейся жидкости в прозрачных стаканах на столе.

–– Какого черта? – возмущенно подал голос Нерон, когда вагон сотряс еще одни толчок.

– А какого черта надо было разгонять карусель до варп-скорости?! – взял с места в карьер Хан. – Ты спровоцировал образование сингулярности, в которую нас засосало! И теперь мы снова здесь!

– Что? – чуть ли не взвизгнул Нерон. – Это из-за тебя началась термоядерная реакция! Тогда как я пытался уничтожить заказанного тобой человека!

– Однако же не уничтожил! – парировал Хан.

– Сам-то не лучше! – перешел в нападение ромуланец. – Это ты во всем виноват! И не надо обвинять меня в своем провале, ты, жалкий землянин! – И это была истинная правда – не мешайся Хан под ногами, Нерон нашел бы способ применить и план «С», теперь же подвернувшаяся ему возможность поквитаться с врагом была безвозвратно утеряна. На взгляд Нерона – совершенно бесславно.

– Да как ты смеешь, грязный ромуланец! – возможно, мыслительный процесс Хана шел аналогичным путем, только виноватым он считал явно не себя, и от того его терпению пришел конец. Он вскочил со своей койки и протянул руки к шее Нерона с недвусмысленным намерением того придушить. Нерон не отставал от человека. Их руки сомкнулись практически одновременно, зеркально отображая положение друг друга и позволяя их обладателями выплеснуть дошедшую до критической отметки злость. Таким образом баланс во вселенной был восстановлен: Хан с Нероном наконец-то получили то, чего желали больше всего на свете: месть. А поезд между тем продолжил свое движение вперед.


End file.
